Rainy Day
by RevolutionaryLove
Summary: Eclare fluff and nothing but. One Shotx Rated T Just because I want it to be.


I walked in the rain cursing at myself. I just had to walk today didn't I? Or well, that wasn't new. I didn't have my drivers license yet. I practically walked everywhere.

I was having a minor bad day. Alli and I got into a fight about something stupid. She had just been so wrapped up in Drew and everything we hadn't hung out at all. Then she decided to ask me to snoop.

I mean me, Clare Edwards snoop? I believe not.

My thought were interrupted by the annoying sound of screamo music coming from behind me. I turned my head around to see a hearse coming my way. "Great" I sighed to myself.

Elijah Goldsworthy. He's not your typical guy. He drives a hearse, wears all black and his hobby is being the most sarcastic person on the earth. And yet, I was completely in love with him.

He pulled up beside me, the passenger side window rolling down. "Need a ride?" He asked me. I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking at me.

Not only was I drenched in rain. But I looked terrible. That wasn't a side I wanted Eli to see of me. But it was either a ride or to walk in the rain for five more blocks. I picked the ride.

I opened up the passenger door and took a seat inside. "Bad day?" He asked me. He didn't even know the start of it. I just nodded.

I was silent the whole ride until we missed the turn to my house. "Eli!" I yelled out. He nodded. "Now you speak" He said sarcastic dripping from his voice.

"What are you doing!" I screamed out. "I'm kidnapping you" He said as if it was completely obvious. I was outraged I wanted a ride not to be kidnapped.

"Take. Me. Home" I said through my teeth. This can't be happening. "Don't be such a worry bot Clarebear" He told me a chuckle following after.

I wanted to protest but I didn't. Inside I knew I wanted to see were he was taking me and I wanted to go with him.

* * *

He drove until I saw a field. He pulled into it and looked over at me with a smile. No not a smirk. A smile. I had never seen him smile before and it made me wonder why he didn't do it often. He had this Eli smile that made you just want to smile back.

He got out of the car and so did I. He took my hand in his and I smiled uncontrollable. He walked with me into the woods.

This made my giggle slightly as I remember the scenes in Twilight. If only Eli loved me as much as Edward loved Bella, if only he felt she same way as me.

Eli led me to a tree were blocks of wood were placed crookedly on leading up to an old tree house. I smiled. It was adorable. It had EGOLD carved into the side of it and a wooden sign that said "No girls allowed" It made me laugh softly.

I felt Eli let go of my hand and I realized I was freezing. I guess without Eli's warm hand in my the cold air got to me.

He started to climb up the ladder to the tree house and I tugging on the bottom on his jacket. "Is it safe?" I asked him. I heard him chuckle. "Yes Clare" He said in a tone of annoyance. I just smiled and climb up after him.

We got up in his tree house and I sat beside him. His hand found mine again. My smile never faded.

"I guess that sign out there means nothing now huh?" I asked him referring to the sign outside.

"Let's just say, your the only girl that can come up here" He told me. His voice softer then usual and for the first time I didn't here a sarcastic remark.

I didn't say anything back, I couldn't. Eli had never acted like this.

We talked. About nothing at all but everything he said to me meant something. We were laying back in the tree house. And for the first time I heard his laugh. It was cute and lighter then his deep voice. It made me laugh myself.

He looked over at me turning to his side and smiling at me. I turned myself and sighed. I could stare into his emerald eyes forever.

"You still mad I kidnapped you?" He asked me and I giggled. "Actually I've had a lot of fun" I stated and he looked up at me.

His hand went up to my cheek, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. He leaned up, his lips coming towards mine. I held my breath as his lips brushed by my cheek and made their way to my ear.

"The fun has just begun" He whispered to me and I let out a shaky breath.

* * *

When he drove me home I knew my parents were going to set off. But I didn't care. I could care less at whatever they thought of me right now.

We were sitting in his hearse outside my house. I was looking at him and was about to say goodnight when his lips collided with mine. A spark of electricity went through me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

This was practically my first kiss. With K.C. And all it was like baby stuff. He kissed me light, soft as if my lips would break under pressure.

But Eli's kisses were perfect. Just enough pressure, filled with passion and he knew exactly what to do.

He moved his lips from mine, and it took me a second to recover my breath. I sighed and opened my eyes to see a smiling Eli.

"See you on a another rainy day" He told me and all I could manage was a nod.

I got out of his hearse. My mind still cluttered with thoughts. I knew that night, I was going to pray.

Pray for it to be another rainy day.

**Author's Note; Filled with fluff and love for you Ecalre lovers. More to come too. I didn't exactly proof read this One Shot but I think I spelled everything right. If not, forgive me. If you want to send me a request. Go ahead. That's what I'm here for. Review? It makes the fingers do the magic.**


End file.
